


Stop

by xoey



Category: Dalton Rapattoni - Fandom
Genre: Dalton Rapattoni - Freeform, Death, Other, Sad, Self Harm, Short Stories, Suicide, descriptive, major death, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoey/pseuds/xoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop - Dalton Rapattoni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

“Dalton Louis Rapattoni, don’t you dare go near the edge! I swear Dalton you can’t do this…” I screamed at the top of my sore lungs. Dalton was always a sad boy, but I never would have imagined it would come to this.

“Iris.. Please… Go…” He said to me, his back faced towards the fall that would take him to his death. His cheeks were stained with the tears from almost a week ago. It was obvious that he hadn’t cared enough to shower in the past few weeks, or perform any sort of grooming whatsoever. He was so far gone. His bleached blonde hair was a straw like mess on his head, and he was wearing a white tee shirt and black jeans, that once fit him perfect. They now hung against his thinning frame. He hadn’t eaten in awhile. How come I was just now noticing this? 

“No! Dalton, there is no way in hell I’m leaving you here… I can’t let you do this… Dalton please… Think of your family! Your friends! Me…” I said, tears welling in my eyes as I spoke. He stared at me for a second, then started laughing a sick, hysterical laugh. 

“Think of you…? Iris that’s all I’ve done for the past four years of my existence!” He shouted. He refused to call it a life. 

“Iris… Oh my God Iris I fell in fucking love with you! How do you think I feel? You felt nothing towards me… I was just your depressed guy friend… Iris! Why can’t you see! I’m not meant to be here anymore… I can’t stand it anymore… Seeing you… and not being able to hold you… To love you… It’s not fair to me, Iris!” He shouted at me. His scream was filled with so much emotion. Everything he ever said had so much emotion… I almost cried just listening to him.

“Dalton…” I mumbled. I took a few steps closer to him, slowly. I couldn’t stand the distance between us. I scanned his body once again. He was much paler than usual, and his arm were covered in scars that were no more that a day or two old. Oh God how much I wished I could have just helped him… How much I wished he would've talked to me those last few weeks… How much I regret not reaching out to him. 

“No! Iris! Go!” He screamed. He was so emotionally strained, he couldn’t even shed a single tear. Seeing him like this was a pain I never even imagine I’d have to experience. 

“Dalton stop… Please… Stop…” I said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. I knew he heard me, though. His expression went from angry, to straight up sadness. An expression I was very used to at this point. 

“No… Iris… I can’t… I-I’m sorry…” He said to me, his voice cracking. I had just noticed that he had a polaroid photo in his hand. He pressed a long, heartfelt kiss to it, and held it to his chest. His eyes were shut tight, and he looked like he was about to break into tears, but I knew he wouldn’t. At this point, a huge crowd of people were gathered at the base of the building we were on top of. Some had cameras, and I could hear a few shouting things like ‘Don’t do it!’ And ‘You have a life ahead of you!’. None of these calls held any emotion whatsoever, and I could tell that made Dalton feel worse. 

“Dalton I’m so fucking sorry…” I shouted. My voice was disgusting, and I swear I had cried almost a gallon of water in this past moment. He shook his head.

“Goodbye… My love…” He said to me. He leaned back to fall to his death. I ran forward, and reached out as far as I could to grab him. My hand grazed his, and I met his icy blue eyes. They were so dull. He had no expression. No fear. No sadness. It was all gone. He moved his hand right before I managed to grab it, and all I got was the photo he was holding. This moment was the longest moment I had ever experienced. 

“STOP! NO! PLEASE! DALTON!” I found myself screaming. Crying. Begging. Pleading.

But it was no use. 

He was gone the second he stepped foot on the roof.

Everything was silent. I heard nothing but the subtle wind against the trees down below.

It was one of Dalton’s favourite sounds.

I sobbed as I fell to my knees. I wouldn’t dare look down at the ground, the ground that was screaming his name. The ground that took him away from me. The ground that took another innocent soul from this shitty ass world. I wept, as I managed to raise my shaking hand up enough to examine the photo Dalton was holding. It had torn in half, but I could tell what it was. It was of me and him. On the back, I could vaguely make out the words ‘Iris… My one and only…’ 

“Dammit, Dalton…” I shouted, as I tossed the photo as far as the force of gravity would let me. It just ended up flying away with the wind. 

“Why’d you have to stop trying…” I mumbled as I curled up on the concrete roof.

“Why’d I have to stop caring…”


End file.
